Conventionally, manufacturing of a rubber sheet reinforced with a cord used for tires etc. has been produced by a mass and concentration production system. Necessary belt material, body-ply material, etc. were produced reeling out 1000 to 2000 cords, manufacturing large rolled goods after coating with rubber by a large calendering apparatus, then cutting to necessary width and an angle and produced necessary belt material, body-ply material, etc. But recently, various high functional fibers are developed for tires and specifications of tires have also become diversified depending on various types of vehicle, rubber specifications, fiber specification, fiber arrangement angle, sheet width, etc. of belt material and body-ply material have also required in various kinds. Accordingly, to manufacture those rubber sheets by above-mentioned mass production method, it required time, waste was large and in consequence it was not efficient.
Additionally, as it is seen in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 35-18602, forming a cylindrical wound body joining sides of ribbons to each other while continuously winding spirally ribbons consisting of a rubber coated cords on a large diameter roller, forming large area rubber sheet reinforced with cord, by cutting this wound body, it is also possible to cut away from this sheet belt material, body-ply material, etc. arranged cords in predefined shapes and predefined directions, but it is a waste as a cutting residue is large. In this case, a waste is small if a cylindrical body is prepared wrapping rubber coated cords on a small diameter roller and cutting it, and forming predefined shape ply material by joining several of these, but joining of sheet requires man-hours and time, and further an unevenness of a joined part remain also qualitatively.
In addition, as it is seen in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-145961 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-127270, there are methods of manufacturing of belt material and body-ply material by wrapping a cord reinforced rubber coated ribbon on a predefined diameter mandrel and cutting it by a predefined angle but a new mandrel is needed by every change of width of a cord, a cord angle and driving.
Moreover, since a sheet arranged cords obliquely obtained from aforementioned conventional technology has not a chance to be manufactured as continuous sheet of objective product width, manufacturing efficiency is bad, and it has been desired technology to manufacture continuously a sheet of objective width arranged cords obliquely by simple and convenient apparatus.